pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Firesale"
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 45 - Direct hit (max) 26 - Flare's flames (max)|fire_rate = 68|capacity = 1/7|mobility = 110|accuracy = Moderate|range = Short|upgrades = "Firesale" Up1 "Firesale" Up2|theme = Black Friday/Military themed|cost = Obtained from the Black Friday Super Chest (Initially) 30 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 12}} The "Firesale" '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.3.0 Thanksgiving/Black Friday update. It is obtained from the Black Friday Super Chest. It can be upgraded to the "Firesale" Up1. Appearance It appears as a black/orange military grenade launcher. It has an orange crane stock with a black buffer tube, a black buttplate, and a price tag attached on the bottom. The weapon has a black body with an orange pistol grip on the bottom. At the front of the weapon, it has a large front iron sight, and a pixelated fireball. The grenade launcher has an orange M203 with an orange trigger and tube. When fired, the flare immediately ignites. The flare appears as a light grey projectile with a bright yellow flame. The flare will bounce around until it stops, if any enemy touches the flare, they will be set on fire. The flare lasts for 12 seconds upon initially firing, in which will despawn. Strategy It deals moderately high damage and has decent mobility, but has a below average fire rate, one shot capacity, and a limited range. Tips * If directly hit, it can kill medium armored players with one body shot. * Use this weapon against multiple enemies as it can piercing through enemies and has a large flame radius. * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the flare. * Attack enemies when they are in small and crowded areas. * Shooting at an arc is recommended when engaging enemies at farther distances, due to the looping shots of this weapon. * The projectile will deal the full effect towards an enemy if they are hit directly with by the projectile while the projectile is in motion. * This weapon can be used to guard tight areas such as chokepoints or doorways to prevent enemies from reaching an objective or trap them. ** In addition, it is effective in tight hallways such as the ones in Pool Party or Silent School due to its ability to pierce through multiple enemies. * Use the burning effect to further weaken enemies. * Though it has a fast reload, it is recommended to switch to another weapon when in the middle of battle. * The P.H.A.D.O's effects do not disable the projectile from igniting. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Avoid the line of fire, as the weapon has a slightly large hit box. * Attack the user while they're reloading. * The flare is noticeable when fired, avoid getting too close from it. * Strafe around and jump around the enemy to decrease the chances of getting hit. Fire a Primary or Sniper weapon to counter the user. * The weapon performs poor at long range, use this as an advantage to engage at them from a distance. * If caught on fire, use a MedKit or health/armor pick-up, or wait out the flames when out of battle. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Piercing Shot * Ricochet * Burning: '''Deals 5 every 2 seconds for 8 seconds. * '''Looping Shot Upgrades * "Firesale" Up1 * "Firesale" Up2 Theme Black Friday/Military themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Silent School Weapon Setups Use this to weaken enemy players, and then finish them off with a Primary or Backup weapon. Trivia * A ''fire sale ''is a sale where products are being sold for a very low price. ** In this case, the fire sale comes from the literal term, where the an incendiary grenade launcher (the fire), is being sold (the sale). Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Piercing Shot Category:Ricochet Category:Burning Category:Looping Shot Category:Themed Category:Event Chest